The utilization of virtual environments to provide services and capabilities is becoming more and more prevalent in today's computing environment. Virtual environments are being used to provide services with high availability and traffic latency requirements. For example, telecommunication companies are using these environments to provide telecom services to users. Systems that provide these services are constantly monitored to ensure that the services are being provided and meet the stringent requirements stipulated by the customers. In some instances, when a virtual environment is not meeting these requirements, the virtual environment may be migrated from one device to another device. This “live” migration must occur in a seamless manner to ensure that a user does not experience performance degradations.